


On the Shores of Avalon

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Freya (Merlin), F/M, Freya makes everything better, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, arthur being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: The Lake of Avalon was minding its own business, simply enjoying the wonders of nature, when two dollopheads decide to crash the party and muddle the waters. The Lady of the Lake sees no other option than to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	On the Shores of Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write BAMF Freya, so I finally did 💕

It’s a sunny day. Or rather it was before some clouds decided to darken everyone’s day. The birds were still chirping though, and a light breeze shifts the leaves of the surrounding trees, causing them to play a soothing melody. The dancing water of a lake tinkles slightly as it softly caresses the shore. 

Suddenly a loud noise echoes through the clearing as something fall out of the bushes, rolling down the small slope into the lake’s water. Mud and grime immediately stains the surface surrounding the groaning heap, red soon following the brown. 

More loud noises, this time the clinging of chain mails, spreads across the lake as a group of armed men brake through the same bushes. Red capes falling down behind them to reveal their origin, stony faces betraying their intent. 

The leafy heap slowly rises to it’s knees revealing a young man, his face contorted by fear and grief. He clutches his side, trying to stop it from contaminating the water further. 

“P-please...” His voice stutters and breaks. 

The blond leader frowns without answering, gripping his sword tighter and taking a step into the lake, only to suddenly be pushed back by a shimmering barrier. 

The injured man sighs in relief and slumps into the water, giving in to his exhaustion. 

The knights look at each other trying to understand what is happening, when one of them points toward the center of the lake. 

A young woman is walking towards them, her feet skimming the surface with a dancer’s grace. Her eyes wandering from the young man to his pursuers, a frown twisting her lips and steeling her eyes. 

“Arthur Pendragon.” She addresses the blond, who regards her with suspicion.

“Why have you come to disturb this sacred place?” She implores.

“Sacred place?” He asks in return. 

“Yes, this is the lake of Avalon, the gateway to the afterlife.” She answers. 

The knights widen their eyes at the revelation and subtly tries to back away from the water. The young King stubbornly holds his position, holding his sword up to point at the unconscious man.

“That man has broken the law. We seek to bring him to justice.” 

“A law that punishes a protector, is that a law worth adhering to?” She softly asks, causing the other to frown. 

“He used magic!” He defends. “Magic is evil!”

The women raises her hand above the water and watches with a gentle smile as it slowly spirals up towards her palm. Similarly, water spirals around the wounded man, healing his wounds one by one.

“Magic is many things, but evil is not among them.” She offers. 

Noticing the young King is lost for words, she takes the opportunity to continue. 

“Swords are used to attack and defend, yet no one condemn the making of them. Hammers are used to build but in the wrong hands they can be lethal, yet they are not made illegal. Plants can be used to heal and to harm, the user deciding the outcome. Magic is the same. It is a force, a tool given from nature to ease our day, to help each other.” 

“But magic corrupts...” He protests.

“ _Power_ corrupts, young King.” She smiles sadly. “A sorcerer or sorceress is just an ordinary person, and just as royals can misuse their power, as can they.” 

This seemed to make an impression as he quieted down with a thoughtful expression. 

“But Merlin...” He barely whispered.

“BUT MERLIN?!” The woman suddenly exploded, a gust of wind knocking the men to the ground. “Merlin has sacrificed EVERYTHING for you, just so you could live long enough to gain your crown.” 

She lowers her voice, venom coating her words.

“ _Merlin_ is the very reason you are still breathing right now, Arthur Pendragon.”

Realizing the hidden threat, he quickly stands and raises his sword towards her. 

“It’s treason to threaten your king.” 

The woman lifts her hand and the sword obediently comes to her.

“And _you_ are threatening the Lady of the Lake, guardian of Avalon.” She states to the gaping King. 

“Before which you’ve threatened and injured your friend and protector.” 

Suddenly the sun disappears behind dark clouds and darkness descends upon them. 

A lightning bolt splits the sky with a loud boom. 

The Lady slowly walks towards the young king, his sword still in her hand, causing him to fall down on the ground as she towered over him.

“Now you, young King, will listen to why killing this man would be the greatest mistake if your life.” 

~•~•~•~

A long while later, the speechless young King and his shocked knights waits while the brave young man stand before the Lady of the Lake. A bright smile now donning his lips and eyes shining with hope once again. Simultaneously they draw each other close. 

Their kiss taste like strawberries. 

They separate with bittersweet emotions. They would not meet in a long time. Both knew. Both accepted. The brave young man whispers his goodbyes before turning towards his King and his Destiny. 

A fond smile plays on the Lady’s lips as the young King throw his arm around the other’s shoulders and rustles his hair, as they are exiting the clearing together.

The Golden Age could now begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a different style of writing this time around. Please let me know what you thought. 🤗💕
> 
> Thank you for reading 🐼❤️


End file.
